


Promises of (Endless) Eternity

by Sky_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Time Loop, Time Travel, apocalyptic future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Harry finds Cedric again. He doesn't die at fourteen, and they get to know each other. They get to fall in love. This will change everything.Or perhaps not at all.





	Promises of (Endless) Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tell you man. I like this pairing, I was thinking TT. It happened in a day. Enjoy?  
> Shoehorned into the 100fandom challenge as #015 promise

“You know. It’s been ages already. But I still remember I was so bent on taking Cho to the ball with me. I also remember getting so annoyed that she went with you.” He laughed. “What was I thinking? Why her, when you were right there. Why did it never occur to me to ask you out, back then?”

“We weren’t that close.” The other teen said, voice as stern as always. He turned as best as he could, trapped by the other’s arms around his waist, to try and glare at the teen with the ethereal gaze.

“And that’s actually even sadder.” He said in return, looking at him, yet somehow still looking heartbroken.

Cedric reached up for his face, to force him into the present, the _now._ To make him look into his eyes, and not the ageless stars above.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Harry Potter grinned, looking his age for once. Seventeen and free of all concerns. If only. “Sorry, love. I’m just realizing how lucky I am. To get a second chance to meet you. A second chance to _save_ you, I-“

Cedric stopped him with a finger against his lips. “You know that was just a happy accident. We can’t forget you are here to save the world.”

“No. No I’m not.” Harry replied, looking mad all of a sudden. He grabbed his shoulders, doing his desperate best to look at him. “I didn’t need to go this far back to save the world. I was sent here because I _had to save you._ Cedric, ever since you died I- even back when you were barely more than an acquaintance to me, your death, my sin it just… it still haunts me. Even when I hold you in my arms. Cedric, I-“

“No, it wasn’t your fault.” He repeated as if it was the first time. He shook his head softly and smiled at him. “And it doesn’t matter because you came back. You came back and- and saved me. Call it fate, destiny or whatever but… we got a second chance. A chance to meet, to talk. To fall in love.”

Harry sobered up, his gorgeous green eyes alight again with that ethereal air. He stared at him, with the sadness of the entire world looming over his shoulders. He lifted a hand, to brush against Cedric’s cheek.

“Love? If that is so, then pray tell. Why are you crying?”

Cedric clutched the hand on his cheek hard enough to bruise as he let out a sob. He was scared, so scared.

“Can you promise me?” he whispers, begs, even though he knows he’s being selfish. “If you have to do this again… you will come for me?”

Harry recoiled from him, looking horrified, looking guilty. He crowded into his space immediately, brushing his hair away from his forehead, cradling his cheeks. “Of course. Of course I will. I will _not let you die, I-!”_

“NO!” Cedric pushed him away, guilt churning away in his stomach. An even bigger fear beating like a second heart within him. “No, not that. Please, don’t let me lose everything I had with you. Even if I have to die young, even if I have to die at fourteen again, never cut yourself out of my life. Promise me this. Promise me you’ll give me a chance to meet you again. Again and again.”

For one second, the teen opposite him didn’t look seventeen. He didn’t look twenty-three either. His eyes were the evergreen forest, forgotten by humankind. His eyes were the age of the emeralds, of old dragon scales. His eyes were the color…

They were the color of Death.

“I… I swear to you, Cedric. No matter the turns of times, no matter how many times I have to go back in time, repeat years, decades of my life. I will never- as long as my heart beats, I will never leave you alone. I will come back for you, time and time again until you no longer want me.”

And those eyes were his alone. Cedric had never thought he was a greedy man, but as it turned out, it was an entirely different treasure he coveted.

“Good. Because then you’re mine forever and ever.” He said, clutching his liar love close to himself. He held him close, biting down the fear, the shame.

How many times had they had this conversation?

How many times had Harry come back for him?

(And how could he ever try to possess the Master of Death himself?)

“Until the sun goes out.”

“Until my time comes.”

Harry separated just enough to place his mouth against the shell of his ear to whisper, “and as always I promise. It will be your choice which comes first.”

“First things first, let’s save the world.”

“For once and for all.” Harry said, a single tear falling on Cedric’s shoulder.

A testament to his pain.

 

A promise for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... what do you think? Ominous? Good? Bad? Too short? Too confusing? Is it a good ending or a bad ending? Is it an ending at all?  
> disclaimer, that last question does not mean this will get a continuation!


End file.
